Season 26 (1994-1995)
."]] ".]] ".]] Sesame Street Season 26 aired from November 21, 1994 to May 19, 1995. Season Overview This season focuses on the importance of books. It's literacy campaign, "Let's Read and Write," initiated by executive producer Michael Loman, served as the theme for that year's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade float.The Spokesman-Review: Sesame Street discovers books - Nov 21, 1994 Cerf, Christopher Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, p. 40 Episodes Episodes 3266 - 3395 (130 episodes) * Episode 3266 -- Tooth Fairy Loses His Address Book * Episode 3274 -- Big Bird, Elmo and Tarah enjoys playing by themselves / Baby Bear's story * Episode 3275 -- Guntac Gelman Jones' Flea Circus * Episode 3279-- Telly Writes A Letter * Episode 3280 -- Gina's Boyfriend Jessie Comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3281 -- Telly is "Triangle Guy" (repeat) * Episode 3283 -- The adventures of SuperWorm and Slimey (repeat) * Episode 3284 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3285 * Episode 3286 -- Big Bird returns as The Great Nineteeni / Triangles vs. Squares (repeat) * Episode 3287 -- SuperNanny visits (repeat) * Episode 3291 -- Telly's Two Appointments * Episode 3298 -- Mr. Quincy's 10 Second Toaster (repeat) * Episode 3299 -- Savion's magic circle (repeat) * Episode 3300 -- Slimey's Worm Summer Games * Episode 3302 -- Baby Bear invents a porridge cooler * Episode 3304 -- Natasha can't fall asleep (repeat) * Episode 3309 -- Humpty Dumpty looks for a new place to sit (repeat) * Episode 3310 -- Baby Bear Wants To Learn To Play Music (repeat) * Episode 3313 -- Natasha blows raspberries * Episode 3314 -- Slimey flies an airplane (repeat) * Episode 3318 -- Stinky's pretend family * Episode 3319 -- Tarah and her wheelchair * Episode 3325 -- Elmo and the sponsors / Mr. Handford goes to the dentist * Episode 3327 -- Big Bird tries to help Gina * Episode 3328 * Episode 3330 -- Monty joins the Birdketeers * Episode 3331 -- Lexine and Celina's home video * Episode 3332 -- Opposite Day * Episode 3343 -- How to Pretend * Episode 3344 -- The Price and the Pig * Episode 3347 -- Elmo Talks About Games * Episode 3349 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken (repeat) * Episode 3350 -- Elmo and Zoe learn the waltz * Episode 3351 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 1) * Episode 3352 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 2) * Episode 3353 -- Elmo learns about recycling * Episode 3354 -- Gordon pretends to be Grandfather Bird * Episode 3355 -- Word watching with Big Bird * Episode 3357 -- An eclipse on Sesame Street * Episode 3358 -- Letter "Z" wants to quit the alphabet * Episode 3359 -- Humphrey and Ingrid's home movies * Episode 3361 * Episode 3362 -- Maria and Luis' anniversary * Episode 3363 -- Rosita finds out who's having a birthday * Episode 3364 -- Telly and Zoe become Readers * Episode 3365 * Episode 3366 * Episode 3368 -- Telly's Town * Episode 3369 -- Elmo rollerblades * Episode 3370 -- Bring a Bird to Work Day * Episode 3374 -- Soap Opera Parodies * Episode 3375 -- The 99,000 Triangle Game * Episode 3376 -- Benny misses the bus * Episode 3379 -- The Wide World of Writing * Episode 3382 -- Oscar tries to get people angry * Episode 3383 -- Oscar's new cell phone * Episode 3385 -- A day of storytelling and nametags * Episode 3387 -- Biff turns 40 * Episode 3388 -- Is Gina in love? * Episode 3394 -- Luis loses his glasses * Episode 3395 -- Ernestine works at the Furry Arms Notes * After this season, The U.S. Department of Education stopped funding Sesame Street until 2002. * This was also the final season to be funded by the Ford Foundation and the Carnegie Corporation of New York, which had both been there from the very beginning of the show's history. * This was also the final season to have the Sesame Street/CTW Incredit logo on the bottom of the screen. * This was also the final season to have voiceovers announce the sponsors and CTW Announcement. * This was also Savion's final season. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Joey and Davey Monkey, Fur Jam, Sherlock Hemlock, Slimey, Wanda Cousteau, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Guest Stars :Arrested Development, Michael Messer, Mike Myers, Maduka Steady, Amy Tan Season 26 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources 26